A change of mind
by damnyoumaster
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are happily married until the monster attack, Percy leaves hoping it will drive the monsters away from Annabeth not knowing she's carrying his child (or children?) What will happen when they meet 3 years later? Rated T for swearing and Slight Sexual reference...
1. How long will I love you?

**Anyone else as bored as me? Well, lucky for you: I decided to start a new story from a wacky idea that came into my head months ago. A reviewer once told me that my story wasn't as good as it could've been because I rushed into the plot, SO, this time I'll try to slow it down a little. **

**My other story: Past. Present. Future has no plot that I have actually thought of yet and is just some weird fluff that will hopefully evolve into a story! Anywhoo, Back to this one:**

**Full Summary: Annabeth and Percy are happily married until a monster comes and attacks leaving Annabeth in a critical state. Percy over reacts saying that it is his fault and leaves saying that it will be best, without knowing one bit of information… She's pregnant. Annabeth struggles with depression which causes her to have trouble have the child (or children..?) Everyone has blanked Percy out completely ignoring him. When they meet again, 3 years later… what will happen? Will they ever be able to get over it and with Racheal and Luke back in the picture things just wind up ten times worse.**

Percy :'(

My eyes squeezed shut in pain as I glanced at the photo that stood, the glass shattered, on my bed side table.

_Annabeth and I were stood smiling at each other in the mess hall, campers surrounding us with their hands in the air shouting "Finally!" To be honest I didn't think that so many people wanted us to get together and when I question this to Grover he smirked at me and said_

"_I have been waiting for this since you arrived when you were twelve…" He laughed at my expression adding "Perce you resemble the fish you hang around with"_

_For the rest of the night all of us celebrated for defeating Kronos by eating the spare blue cakes Annabeth and Tyson made. Sometime throughout the night Annabeth and I ended up throwing cake at each other ending in blue icing all over our face._

_In the picture I was smiling at Annabeth while she leant over and kissed my cheek smearing icing all over my face while rubbing it in my hair. _

_I wasn't that bothered because I needed a shower anyway as I still had Monster dust and mud all over my clothes and in my hair. I remember laughing at her actions and wiping it in her hair, she actually suited blue hair which surprised me…_

_That night we hung out in the lake until Chiron came and leant over the water with a smirk on his face. He was in his centaur form so you could see the back of his tail curled slightly at the end and his coat shining softly. _

"_Percabeth, you need to come up now!" He yelled so we could hear him underwater. I shared a look with Annabeth but she was scowling, I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_What's up?" Her eyes softened and her mouth turned upwards into a small smile. "He called us Percabeth… and… I don't want to go up, I want to stay here with you" She complained. I laughed and smirked._

"_I do too… but, the harpies will kill us" I told her gently, she shook her head at me and then nodded pouting. "I'm taking us up" I warned remembering the last time, when she was surprised because her ears had popped. _

_She nodded and held onto my hand as we shot upwards towards the surface. _

_Chiron jumped backwards as we shot for the surface and landed on the soft grass completely dry. He smiled softly at us before walking behind us towards our cabins. I walked her to hers and leant over kissing her cheek softly before walking slowly to mine, falling asleep with a silly little grin._

That picture was taken years ago…When we were still together… before our wedding… before the attack… before I left…

After that day I and Annabeth were happier than we ever had been and it was only 3 years before I proposed. My mom was ecstatic when we told her we had got together, Paul and her had, had twins the year we had gotten together they were now 8.

Isla had dark brown hair like my mom and deep blue eyes like Paul. She was smart but knew nothing about my… Ancestry. Her sister, Lyra, had straight golden hair with moms brown eyes so they were a mix of mom and Paul but both completely beautiful their own way.

For the first few years even my own mother was giving me the cold shoulder as well as everyone else but after a while I received a text off her saying that she was sorry and that what she did was wrong, even though she was looking after Annabeth.

I forgave her, as if I couldn't have, and went back to how we used to be. Lyra and Isla spent Saturday with me and I took them somewhere whether it is to the park or to the zoo.

Infact I was picking them up this morning after I have breakfast… I quickly jumped up from where I was sat on my bed and ran to the kitchen making some pancakes (which were undoubtedly blue!)

Scoffing them down I ran down stairs to the front door where I threw on my red worn out converse and grabbed a coat, running out the door.

I locked the door and jumped into my midnight blue BMW quickly driving the familiar route to my mom's house. I calmly stepped out of the car as if I hadn't been rushing to get there and walked to the front door knocking three times on the painted black door.

The door opened revealing an excited Lyra bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I stood there smiling down at her and she launched herself at me with a grin, I happily caught her tickling her sides.

She squealed and jumped away scowling at me, and I just smiled sheepishly at her. Isla appeared at her side smiling at me warmly, she stepped forward slowly encircling my waist in a hug, and I grinned and hugged her back gently.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Paul was sat on the couch reading the paper when I walked in, he looked up at me smiling slightly then looked back down adjusting his glasses in a comfortable position.

I walked, well was dragged, into the kitchen where a plate full of blue cookies sat so innocently on the table. So, slowly, I walked in a reached for one when it was like an alarm went off because as I was about to grab one my mom walked into the kitchen a stern look on her face.

"Nuhuhuh!" I pouted and she deliberately looked away her face softening ever so slightly but I stopped and she turned around smirking. "Oh, Fine! But tell me… How is work? Heard from anyone?" She asked. I grabbed a cookie stuffing it in my mouth, I swallowed and answered.

"Works… Fine saved a whale a couple of days ago from a bag trapped around its neck" I stayed quiet trying to avoid the question but she gave me a pointed look "And NO" I spat. "I really doubt I'm _ever_ going to hear from them again!"

Storming from the room I ran to my old bedroom sitting down on my bed staring at the fish in my tank.

_Are you okay, son of sea god?_ One of the fish asked. I shook my head clenching my teeth and pulling my hands into fists. "No, I'm not"

_What is wrong, master?_ The small clownfish asked, A furiously wiped the small tear that ran down my cheek "Nothing, I'm just remembering some memories… its okay, Lois." I told it taking a deep breath of air.

_Okay, we're here for you, sir… We hope you're okay_ the fish finished. I nodded in thanks and sprinkled some food in its tank cleaning the water with my powers.

I sat on my old blue bed remembering some of the best nights of my life…

_My mom and Paul had gone out to a party with Isla and Lyra leaving Annabeth and I alone in the house. We decided we would watch some of the Disney movies I had in my room and I quickly slid Nemo into the DVD player waiting for Annabeth to come back in with drink and popcorn._

_She walked through the door smiling warmly at me. _

_I pulled her onto my lap as she set the food and drinks down, kissing her neck. She moaned quietly and moved away sitting at the opposite end of the couch. I pouted but watched the beginning of the film, before I knew it she was in my lap again facing me this time._

_She kissed my forehead, around my temple to my nose to my chin where I tilted my head up and caught her full lips in my own. She opened her mouth in a gas and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. _

_We fought for dominance until I picked her up walking to my room as she moved against me. I groaned and set her down on the bed leaning over her. We continued to kiss and I moved my hands to her top, sliding it over her head. She did the same to me and we began to work on the pants._

_Sliding them off we froze, this is the furthest we had ever gone._

"_Are you okay?" I asked worried, she nodded smiling softly._

"_Have you got…?" She asked, I nodded blushing at the memory of Paul giving them me the first time he met Annabeth._

"_Erm, Okay" she smiled. I grinned and we continued… _

Another tear made its way down my cheek and I wiped it roughly before walking downstairs silently. My mom and Paul were talking in the kitchen and I didn't mean to listen in… sort of…

"He's taking it badly… Have you spoken to Nico lately?" Paul asked, I couldn't see either of them but I knew they were talking about me.

"No… You can see it in his eyes, he's guilty… and I can't help but feel as though it's my fault also, if I had only stood with him from the start" My mom sobbed, Paul moved probably to reassure my mom.

"I-It's not your fault, you thought you were doing what's best and you didn't know he was alone… I can't believe they still haven't spoken to him" Paul sighed, my mom replied quickly.

"After all he had done for them… It's really shook him up, especially Nico and Grover" I sighed my nails biting my palm to stop the wave of emotions welling up inside.

They stayed quiet and I walked in quietly, my mom looked up from Paul's arms in surprise then her expression saddened "How much?"

"All" I answered and she pulled away from Paul eloping me in a hug. I hugged her back putting my head on her shoulder even though she was barely up to my shoulder.

Ilsa and Lya bounded through the door their converse tied and coats buttoned grinning. I pulled away and grabbed each of their hands.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" And I got dragged from the room.

They got in the back of my car turning the radio on while they climbed in. Perfect by Simple Plan came on and the girls started to sing loudly as I pulled away from my moms drive:

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing is alright

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

They finished grinning and laughing they reminded me of Thalia in their taste of music, it made me laugh at the similarities between the two and my friends.

I came to a halt outside Mc Donalds and the girls cheered chuckling I asked "What do you guys want?"

"Cheese Burger!" They yelled in unison and I chuckled again ath their... Twinness? Is that a word?

I walked to the counter to seea familiar mob of black hair and dark black eyes staring back at me, I stood in shock silence filling the air around us.

He looked up anger written all over his face until he saw who I was and heis mouth fell open in shock staring at me with wide eyes. I made the fist move and greeted him with a hesitent wave and quiet words.

"Hey, Nico" He glared up at me and walked away whispering something in one of his co-workers ears, they nodded and walked over to me.

"What would you like today, sir?" The girl asked, she was small with mousy brown hair and golden eyes. "To see my cousin" I grumbled under my breath but put a smile on my face and answered

"Two Happy meal cheese burgers please, chocolate milkshake for a drink and... A plain double cheese burger with a vanilla milkshake please" She nodded at me and turned shouting it to the people behind the counter,

"Okay, that will be... seven pound fifty please" She smiled softly as I handed her the right money standing off to the side as she spoke to the next custemer.

"Chhese burger happy meal's and Double cheese burger with vanilla milkshake" The cashire called out I walked forward collected our meals heading towards where the girls were comparing their colorings.

"Here, guys" I passed them both a box and pulled my own food off the tray. I took a sip off my milkshake and gasped as the straw turned blue as the liquid shot up it. I took the lid off to see my milkshake was blue, Nico!

I grinned happily, and looked over at Nico who was texting someone on his phone. He looked over sensing my gaze and I grinned mouthing 'Thankyou!' He kept his face emotionless but I could tell he was fighting a smile and nodded.

"Uncle P, why is your milkshake... Blue?" Lyra asked, I smiled at her and said.

"Because my cousin remembered thats how I lke things" I told them smiling unable to keep the smile off my face, he may not be talking to me but least he cares enough to dye my things blue.

"Who's your cousin?" Isla asked, I looked over and pointed to him in all his black mc donalds outfit.

They jumped up and I tried to stop them but they walkd all the way to the counter scaring Nico, which is an extremely hard things to do considering he is the ghost king.

They talked and Nico raised his eyebrows at me over their heads but I just looked at the table... They all nodded and Nico leant over passing them both a smartie mcflurry putting his finger to his lips in a Shh motion.

He smiled one last time before desending behind the counter.

Th girls ran over giggling "I like him, he reminds me of auntie Tha- I mean... our friend Tilly" Lyra grinned at Isla who retrned it but had a hint of worry.

"What? Auntie who?" I askded that Tha sounded alot like Thalia... "Noone, it's just a game we play at school she's the auntie and we're the children" Isla covered up.

I nodded unconvinced, but offered "The cinema after this?" They both cheered again and jumped up after finishing their meals running out the door me following close behind.

We ended up watching some weird spin off to sleeping beauty; Maleficent, whohc wasn't too bad. I drove the girls home and mom thanked me for taking them off her hands for a while.

"Are you coming on sunday?" she asked suddenly, She did this everytime and eveerytime I answered the same, shaking my head I walked to the door. "Why?" I shook my head and pointing to my head telling her with my hands what I couldn't with my mouth.

"Okay... Be careful okay?" I rolled my eyes nodding "I'm serious" she said sternly, I nodded again answering her this time "I know mom, it was once..." the world faded again and the floor came close to my face before it went black.

_The day I left I decided to test a theory, would uncle Zeus kill me if I wnt on a plane...? I truly wanted to die, I couldn't live without Annabeth and she could only live if I did... I was too dangerus for her I attracted monsters like light to a moth. _

_She had just woken up from a bad head wound which nobody was sure she would wake up from... The first thing I did when she woke up was kiss her. She was alive and hats what mattered. _

"_Annabeth, you have been seriously hurt because I am a fucking flashing light attracting us to monsters.I'm so so sorry! You're going to get badly hurt one day, wise girl and I... I cant let that happen!" I sobbed, and she cupped her hand to my cheek._

"_Percy..." She warned but I shook my head cutting her off "No. Annabeth, I really can't let that happen so instead of you being in constant danger I... I have to go, There's no discussing it! I married you and I will always love you, fuck, that expression doesn't even mean anything anymore... I can't live without you hence why I'm leaving..."_

_A strangled sob broke free of her chest and tears fell down her cheeks in a constant stream "Y-Y-You can't Percy! No, I won't let you! Please, Percy, I need you! I love you..." She sobbed and I nodded hugging her my tears mixing with her own._

_I pressed my lips against her own once more before stepping away sobs breaking free making me weak at the knees. This would be so hard, impossible!_

_She screamed my name but I continued to walk, A brigh flash apperated infront of me and Athena stood infront of glaring her eyes almost red with anger._

_Tears rolled faster and faster down my cheeks. _

"_Where do you think you're going!" She yelled, making me flinch._

"_I'm keeping her safe! I'm no good for her, you said so yourself!" I yelled she stared at me in shock before nodding slowly._

"_Keep away from her! You hurt her, you made her like she is now and I swear if she is ever hurt by you EVER again, I will kill you!" She growled. I nodded ._

"_Good! I'd rather you kill me now, than if hurt her again!" I cried pain growing within my chest, she shot me a confused looke before walking into the infirmary where I could hear Annabeth crying tearing my heart in two._

_I walked out of camp and pulled my fist back thrusting it forward smashing against a rock with a sick punch. There was nothing bu a faint tingling sensation and I quickly ran to the airport in hope that Zeus would comply my wishes, I'de rather not live at all than live wiht out her..._

I felt electric rush through my body as the familiar sensation of water slipped through my skin absorbing into my body. I sat up ignoring the spinning room, glaring at the floor.

"I'm going home." I muttered walking out the door and towards my car in on swift motion. I hate my stupid life, Nothing ever goes right.

I drove home and stopped the car outside my house... I got out a strange feeling in my stomach, a growl stopped me in my tracks and I turned, to see one of my oldest friends...

The Minatore,

**I hope you liked it! **

**Reveiw, Favourite and Follow!**

**That would be appriciated!**

**Thanky'all**


	2. Greatest Day

**Hey, again,**

**So… Percy's back fighting an old enemy? **

**I would love to know you guys response to this story, it means a lot and I thank the people who have already followed/ Favourite this story. It inspires me knowing people actually enjoy my writing… **

**Before I actually write this chapter I have a question: A cup is filled halfway with water… is it half full or half empty?**

**Thanks and here we goooo!**

_Last time:_

_I drove home and stopped the car outside my house... I got out a strange feeling in my stomach, a growl stopped me in my tracks and I turned, to see one of my oldest friends..._

_The Minatore,_

Percy!

I stared at its big beefy body, my body shaking in anger… My day couldn't get any fucking better could it?!

Grabbing Riptide from my pocket I clicked it grinning as my bronze sword slipped easily as if it had been soaked in butter from the pen shape. His small beady eyes widened, if that's possible, at the sight of the weapon and had had to laugh.

He remembered me.

Quickly I jumped up, doing a similar move to the one I did when I was twelve, to end on his head. I crawled over his head and looked at the floor meters below me.

I gripped one of his sharp curly horns and dropped digging my blade into his chest as I fell, ripping his chest open. He gave a groan and exploded into golden dust covering my clothes, I jumped up and down adrenalin filling my veins like a drug.

I started to walk away only then feeling the familiar warm feeling as blood seeped from a gash on my forehead. My sight began to get blurry and I swayed as if I was drunk but continued to walk.

Two bright lights invaded my eyes sight and something large and heavy slammed into the left side of my body, I welcomed the darkness with open arms, soon slipping into sleep.

"Oh My Gods, are you okay?" A familiar voice rang, echoing around my head as if it was a hammer.

"Mommy, is he okay?" A child's voice asked, the person stood over me came into vision as my eyes blinked open creating a blurry image.

"Shit!" The woman cursed loudly then added "I didn't say that okay, Mel?" A small figure came into view and she nodded softly. "Where is Phoebe?" The woman soft bell asked.

"Don't know, mommy… She was playing with the lake?" The small girl answered curiosity deep in her voice. The woman nodded and my eyes began to focus.

"Go find her Mel" The woman ordered her tone soft and gentle. The small girl scurried off in a hurry leaving me and the woman.

Blonde hair, Grey eyes…? Annabeth? Fuck! My eyes widened and I jumped backwards in a rush to get away from her. She was staring at me in confusion so I lifted my eyes to hers making her gasp and tears form.

"I'm so, sorry… so, so sorry!" I cried after 5 minutes of shocked silence. Silent tears rolled down her face and I bit my lip to keep the sobs climbing my stomach down.

She glared at me and spat "There's nothing to be sorry for!" I looked down at the muddy floor and then up at the light blue sky.

"Of course there is, Annabeth… "Realisation dawned on me, the child that was stood next to her minuets ago… was hers? A small tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away angry at myself for not seeing this, of course she would've moved on. "The girl…" I choked.

She continued to glare at me her eyes were a stormy grey flashing with anger.

I bit my lip harder and stumbled to stand up grasping the tress surrounding me for support. I stared at her for 2 minutes more before stumbling down the road; she had a family to get back to. I couldn't hurt her more than I previously had…

"Percy?" I heard, I turned around to find Annabeth staring at me with worry. "Yes Annabeth?" She cast her eyes down and said "Are you okay?"

I growled at my weakness and nodded stiffly, she nodded slowly unconvinced but turned her head to the girls, around 4, running towards her.

One of them was smaller than the other, not by a lot but it was noticeable. The smaller one had black wavy hair and dark grey eyes like Annabeth. The taller one was blond with familiar green eyes and owned a similar smirk to… my own?!

"Mommy? Can we go to the lake and have boat ride?" The blond one asked, her voice still held the toddler type speech, smiling at Annabeth sweetly. Annabeth shot a nervous glance between us all from them to me to back at them. The black haired one looked up at me and gasped causing the blond one to look up too.

They stared at me and then the blond grinned stepping forwards and holding out her hand

"Heya, I'm Phoebe Thalia and this is my sister Melanie Sally, We're four and a half" She told me smiling at me.

I raised my eyes to Annabeth's and she was looking at the floor like I was interesting.

"Hello, I'm-" I started but Annabeth cut me off "He's called Peter Johnson and he is an old friend of mine from when we were kids" I stared at her in wonder and she shook her head ever so slightly.

"You look like someone in a picture" Phoebe enquired and my eyebrows shot up, Melanie started to walk up to me slowly and then ever so slightly touched my hand. She grinned like Christmas came early and jumped up placing her arms around my shoulders and not letting go.

"Phoebe, you _are_ like granddad P" Melanie giggled from where her head was on my shoulder. My hand found its way to hr hair and I began to stroke me softly twirling strand through my fingers. Annabeth, who had been quiet through all of this, looked at Melanie with tears in her eyes.

"You wanted to go on the lake for a boat ride?" I asked changing the subject quickly before either of the twins noticed. They both nodded their heads furiously and grinned at me, "Okay, Go and get yourself an ice cream and when you've finished you and mommy can go on the boats" I offered.

They both cheered and I placed Melanie on the floor gently passing her the money, she seemed like the more responsible of the two… must have her mother's genes.

They ran off towards the ice cream cart a couple of meters away but we could still see them. I turned to Annabeth,

"They're mine aren't they?" I accused.

She stayed quiet but the tears that had welled in her eyes spilled over and leaked down her face, she nodded. Yes.

"Why'd you change my name?" I asked, curiously…?

"Because they know who you are, Percy. I'm not harsh enough to not tell them who their father is… They know all about you, all about our world… they've even been to camp. They have met Athena and Poseidon" I realised my mouth was hung open, but she continued "Hence the reason I was so confused when you met them, I thought that because everyone at camp knew about them they would've told you?"

I shook my head softly.

_A couple of months after I had left Annabeth I went back to camp to see if she was okay but when I got to the boundary I couldn't get through. It was like I was a monster… Unable to reach the magical place beyond Thalia's tree._

_I sat there for hours at the border line until Travis and Conner walked up to me on the opposing side, glaring at me. _

"_Hello" Travis said steely. I nodded at them both, smiling slightly, but they continued to glare at me fiercer than I would have imagined. _

"_Hey, erm, guys, can you let me in?" I asked watching their faces intently as emotions flooded their features. Pity crossed their face as they shook their heads in unison, I glared at the floor. "Please…" I begged but they shook their heads again "Is she okay?" I finally asked, and shock covered their face, I raised my eyebrows. "Is she okay!" I ordered, the ground shook beneath me and campers ran out of their cabins in wonder and fear._

_They both nodded and I sighed, still angry. Chiron trotted up, sympathy and protectiveness all over his face._

"_Travis, Conner, you can go now… Thankyou boys" They nodded they identical brown hair and jogged off down the hill to where campers were staring at the lake in horror "Perseus, I need you to calm down. You're scaring my campers; I also need you to leave… "He ordered._

_I gaped at him, how he could ask me to leave, out of everyone I thought he would be the person to understand why I did it. I filled my lungs with air trying to calm my shaking fists and choked out a single word "Why?" He smiled sadly at me and muttered._

"_Because you aren't doing anyone any good here Perseus. You're causing harm to everyone near you and you're only going to make things worse. "Then he turned away mumbling something I wasn't meant to hear "That kid is a tsunami and harms everything in his wake"_

_Tears rolled down my pale cheeks as I stared after my former instructor, Campers began to run to the border. I felt like I was an animal in a zoo, having children press their noses against the glass of my cage…_

_They stared at me with mixed emotions: Pity, confusion, wonder. I coughed and walked away into the woods where I met with 3 hell hounds. I quickly took out riptide and smashed my blade through each of their stomachs in a swift motion but not before the last one hit my stomach with his claw. _

_I thought about going back to my mom's house and getting some help there but she was ignoring me like everyone else._

_WHY COULD NO ONE SEE I WAS DOING THIS FOR HER OWN HEALTH! The ground rumbled beneath me and storm clouds gathered over head. _

"_Calm, Perseus" I angry voice echoed in my head, Poseidon. I shook my head defiantly and a searing pain exploded in my head, the world went burry and the floor came close._

"Percy… Percy… PERCY!" Someone yelled their voice getting clearer.

My eyes opened and Annabeth stood over me for the second time that day a worried expression on her face. I remembered our last conversation and I answered "No. I haven't spoken to anyone since I left that day…" She flinched and spat "Don't talk about that day!"

Then her expression grew into confusion and she stumbled "What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows and said "Since I have been gone I haven't spoken to anyone apart from my mom… which still took 2 years to get her to speak to me" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?"

"Everyone loves you Annabeth… it's time you came to terms with that. You're not a little kid at 7 by yourself anymore…" I told her softly, her expression stayed the same "No, everyone loves _you_… You're the hero of Olympus." She countered angrily.

"Stop it Annabeth" I told her, memories resurfacing.

"No, why are you lying? They all told me that they were watching out for you too, they promised me…" She choked.

My eyes widened "Watch" I told her.

Grabbing a Drachma from my pocket I created a small hose of water, creating a rainbow "Chiron, Camp half-blood" and threw the drachma in.

A picture blurred into focus and Chiron's face wore a happy genuine smile but it vanished when she saw my face. He lifted a hand and swiped through the image in the second my face came into view, I glanced at Annabeth who was watching on with a shocked expression.

"Gods… Shit! I'm sorry, I have to go… I-I… have to go see the girls… "She cried and I could tell that she was trying not to cry. I walked up to her and kept my pace the same as hers,

"I'm coming to say goodbye" I told her when she glared at me, she nodded.

We walked in silence until we reached the girls who sat by a small oak tree on looking the water, they were sat within the roots of the trees that seemed to wrap around them preventing them from moving further towards the lake.

"Thanks Demeter…"I muttered, the sky rumbled and Annabeth shot me a curious look before looking at the girls and smiling, thunder grumbled again.

"Hey, Mel, Bee" The girls looked at their mother chocolate ice cream covering their face. "Per-Peter has to go now…" Melanie looked at me and grinned coming up and hugging my legs I smiled down at her ruffling her hair.

Phoebe looked at me warily but when her sister nodded at her she came and smiled at me quickly hugging my knees and then walking backwards.

She was about to fall into the lake when Annabeth yelled "Phoebe!" I quickly created a pair of hands from the water and grabbed her placing her next to Annabeth gently. Annabeth looked at me gratefully and began to admonish Phoebe in her _mommy_ tone

"Phoebe Thalia Jackson don't you EVER do that to mommy again, Understand?!" Phoebe nodded and pouted raising her arms in the air

"I'm shorry, mommy… I didn't mean too… Granddad P saved me though… so it's okay" Phoebe apologised and Annabeth quickly corrected her " It wasn't granddad P, baby"

Melanie was staring at me happily and whispered "Thankyou" I stared down at her smiling and winked, putting my finger to my lips "Shhh" She giggled but nodded.

Annabeth stood up straight placing Phoebe on her hip and taking Melanie's hand. Melanie stopped and asked "You gonna be at the lake tomorrow?" I nodded smiling at Annabeth frowned but finished "We'll be here, at 11 see you then…" And walked off towards the boating dock.

I grinned and began to walk away smiling all the way.

"Thanks, Athena" I mumbled, thankful that she had kept her daughter out of trouble if only this once…

**So, how'd ya like it? Shorter than the other I know but nonetheless I hoped you enjoyed it all the same…**

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**

**Adios**

**DOH**


	3. I miss you

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks SO much for the six people who reviewed and everyone who followed or/and favourite this story! I was shocked by the responses to this story, and one of the reviews asked if I was European and yeah, I am. I have been all my life :)**

**So, Percy has: Beaten the Minotaur, re-met Annabeth, met the Twins, and Melanie seems to be extremely comfortable with Percy? Anyone figured out why yet? **

**I think you're going to find out during this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it's the last week of school next week so the chapters should be a little slower until Halloween week! Nico's favourite time of year!**

**Happy Halloween and my gift to you…**

_Recap:_ "_Thanks, Athena" I mumbled, thankful that she had kept her daughter out of trouble if only this once…_

(I miss you miss you)

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the moor  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you) 

Percy

I woke up the next morning as if I had drank 5 cups of high caffeine coffee, practically bouncing around my room looking for clothes.

Looking around my room, I spotted another picture frame, it was of me and Annabeth but Annabeth was holding her stomach lightly… I didn't know why, just thought it was habit. Al girls do that right, when they take a picture?

She knew she was pregnant? That was taken around a couple of months before the monster attack that haunted me during my conscious and unconscious hours.

I walked to the kitchen my mood downing a little but filled a glass with water and picked up a lonely apple that had been left on the counter.

I remember my mom telling me when I was a little kid not to pick things up…

_I was around 6 when I came home from school with my mom. There was a couple of cookies on the counter when I walked in so I picked one up and was about to bite into it when mommy ran in and yelled "Stop!" in a very stern voice._

_I dropped the cookie and it fell to the floor crumbs and pieces going everywhere, I looked up at her wide eyed but her eyes were soft. She began to walk towards me and then touched my shoulder but I flinched away. _

_Gabe would've hit me if I had dropped it onto the floor… _

_Her blue eyes teamed up and I rushed forward hugging her hips because that's all I could reach. She hugged me back gently and whispered._

"_What is he doing to you, baby?" I hid my face in the baggy part of her jumper. "Did you eat any of it, Percy?" She asked softly._

_I shook my head and I heard her sigh softly._

"_C'mon baby, let's go to the park for a little bit?" I nodded and grabbed my converse from the hall tying them quickly. Gabe sauntered through the door swaying slightly but collapsed in a heap on the couch smelling strongly of BO and alcohol._

_I held my nose with my first finger and thumb; I was still like that when mommy walked in. She snickered at my position but shook hr head as if she was trying NOT to laugh._

"_Perce, you can't pick anything up and eat it unless I say so, okay?" She started her long brown hair blowing in the faint autumn wind. "Okay, mommy" _

"_I'm serious Percy" She warned and I nodded and smiled at her showing her my most recent gap in my teeth where it had fallen out when I was with Gabe last night._

_She smiled at me "How'd that one come out?" I frowned and said "When I was eating an Apple" she nodded unconvinced._

"_You can tell me __anything__, you know" I nodded and she still frowned but her eyes found an ice-cream truck down the road, "Anyone for ice cream?"_

I bit into the apple and chewed quickly walking to put on my red converse that was extremely well worn. Tying them up I picked up my apple and took another bite before sliding into my car and driving towards the park.

Sitting down on a small bench I took another bite out of my apple and pulled out my headphones and phone. I pressed shuffle and the first song to come on was Annabeth's song…

"_Am I alone in your heart?_

_Have I hope with your hope,_

_She's such a teaser,_

_She's such a star" _I sang softly to myself trying not to tear up.

"Peter!" I heard and looked up to see Annabeth with tears in her eyes, she heard… And Melanie ran up to me and jumped on my knee. I caught her thankfully and smiled at her gently which she returned ten times the size.

"Hey" I whispered, it was all I could do to keep my voice from breaking. Annabeth looked up and half glared, half smiled.

The girls ran off towards the play area while Annabeth and I perched on one of the swings in the park. I swung lightly from the swing back and forth in a soothing rhythm, scuffing my feet on the floor as I did so.

"So, I will be able to see them wont I?" I asked, I had just met them and I already loved them despite them not knowing who I am… She nodded her eyes were glazed over but not with tears, with memories.

"Annabeth?" I tried, she just nodded but I wasn't convinced that she heard what I said. I placed a hand on her shoulder and her head snapped around and she flinched away from my hand.

"Don't touch me!" she spat venomously. I pulled my hand back and stayed quiet, "Yes. We can decide when you want to see them but I have a full time child minder who picks them up and drops them off at school. I don't want their routine ruined because it has been like that _all_ their life" She said all as if that was more important.

Which I suppose it was…

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I should've been there… this is my entire fault" I sighed the years of sleep I had missed seemed to crash down on me at that exact moment.

"No, Percy. Yes, it is your fault… Partially, because you ran away. However, you didn't know I was pregnant and I didn't tell you so" She took the blame like I knew she would. I shook my head at her and looked at the wood chips that covered the play area like a blanket.

"Anyway, what about Wednesday and Saturday?" I asked, she looked at me confused.

"But, you work those days?" her eyebrows furrowed and I smiled "I'll get them days off…" She nodded unconvinced and muttered "Yeah, that'll work."

I nodded and we sat in silence for a while staring at nothing.

A scream broke out somewhere in the playground and we both shot up, Annabeth because she recognised the sound and me because my parental feeling went turmoil!

We sprinted over to source of the noise to find Melanie on the flood blood surrounding her. Phoebe stood at her sisters side sobbing and Annabeth gasped tears falling to the floor.

I grabbed my phone typing in the number.

"Park" I rushed.

"Ambulance is on their way" I told Annabeth, she nodded putting pressure on the wound but I pushed her gently away.

Taking on my shirt I propped Melanie against my bare chest and pressed lightly against the wound while Annabeth spoke to her, "Hey, baby, it's going to be okay… Daddy's going to look after you; it's going to be okay"

My own tears dripped into her ebony hair and I whispered "Breath with me, please, Annabeth! Keep her awake!"

But she was talking to Phoebe who was staring at me curiously. I heard part of their conversation but Melanie started to speak "I-I knew you were daddy" she coughed heavily and I rubbed her back still keeping my t-shirt to her head.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here… and I'm not going anywhere" I told her gently, Annabeth was hugging a crying Phoebe while wiping her own tears while staring at me and Melanie sadly.

People parted and the ambulance crew arrived in striking yellow coats.

A woman, with red hair and bright green eyes, walked up to me and her eyes widened.

"Percy. What happened?" Racheal asked, she hadn't spoke to me since I left Annabeth either…

"A monster came and knocked her over but a girl in silver appeared and killed it" Phoebe explained and I smiled at her proudly but she shrank into Annabeth's arms… I frowned but looked at Racheal who understood exactly what happened.

"Okay, she needs to go NOW! Andrew, make sure Rosie is ready for when we get back!" she ordered and a brown haired man ran into the ambulance nodding. "All of you, in! Percy keep hold of that T-Shirt and don't let it go"

We hurried into the Ambulance and Racheal took Melanie off me once we were in motion. She laid her on one of the patient beds covered with white tissue and applied some damp cloth against it with disinfectant on it.

I risked a look at Annabeth but she wasn't looking at me she was glancing at Phoebe who had feinted in her arms. My eyes widened and then it clicked into place "Do you think they have one of those Twin connections?" I asked.

Annabeth glared at me but nodded "I was thinking that…" She mumbled and added louder "Rach is that even possible?" Racheal looked up from Mel's head wound and nodded.

"This would be the first time I have seen it but… "Racheal looked at Melanie and then back at us "She'll definitely make it but, she will be in a coma and will probably come out of it with amnesia… you know that right?" Annabeth's eyes widened and tears trailed down her cheeks. "Perce, come and hold this…" I grabbed the towel from her and she sat by Annabeth wrapping her arms around her.

I frowned a single tear trailing down my cheek, I should be comforting her NOT Racheal whom she used to absolutely hate… This shows how broken our relationship really is.

More tears made their way down my face and before I knew it I was drowning in memories, and as always… the ambulance became blurry.

"Racheal" I exclaimed with my remaining energy before I blacked out.

_I was staring up at Annabeth while she hovered over my cot in the infirmary at camp. _

"_Took you long enough seaweed brain!" She was trying to be mad at me. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I nodded wincing when she slapped my chest._

_I sat up and the room began to spin while Annabeth held me straight "Can't do anything can we, Seaweed Brain?" She asked giggling but I pouted._

"_Not__ everyone__ can be a Wise Girl like you!" she laughed her bell like laugh and turned on her heal her sun kissed hair hitting the side of her face,_

"_Well, I do try" She snickered sarcastically and I blushed standing up and walking towards her. I grabbed her waist and kissed her neck, she squealed and jumped away._

"_Hey! I was enjoying that!" I whined and she grinned running off and shouting over her shoulder "I guess you'll just have to catch me" _

"_Do you, Perseus Orion Jackson, take Annabeth Minerva Chase to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" Apollo asked, I nodded grinning "I do!"_

"_And, do you, Annabeth Minerva Chase, take Perseus Orion Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health?" She nodded "I do!"_

"_Alright, then, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife!" He exclaimed then added "Children close your eyes! You may now kiss the bride!" He exclaimed and I met her in the middle sealing our promise…_

_Later that night when we were cutting the cake:_

_I placed my and over hers and scarcely pushed down gently slicing through the cake as if it was butter. _

_The sponge inside was blue, obviously, and the icing was a grey/blue covered in fish and boats and owls. We grinned and ripped a slice in half handing both of us a bit, I heard whispering amongst the crowd._

"_They're both thinking the same thing." I heard a loud voice echo._

_I slipped the cake to my mouth but didn't take a bite. Holding it so that it looked like I was, then quickly my hand shot forwards and smashed in her face while her smaller hand splattered my face in cake and it dripped from my nose as I grinned, and she reflected._

_I heard someone groan and a ring of change getting passed over,_

"_Gods Percy, why'd ya have to be so smart?" Conner groaned in the distance and I snickered throwing a little cake from my clothes in that direction._

_Aphrodite who had been grimacing throughout the whole of this suddenly yelled "STOP!" We froze due to her charm speak my hand daggling in the air._

_She walked up to Annabeth and I touching us both gently, the cake and icing faded away leaving us as pristine as before "No more food fights!" she ordered everyone nodded and lined up to get cake forgetting everything about the cake fight in the first place._

"Mommy, he's waking up" I heard a quiet voice whisper.

"I know, baby," Annabeth's familiar voice answered "He's silly, he feinted" The young voice spoke again.

"I know, baby," Annabeth repeated.

My eyes fluttered open then immediately shut a bright light was shining right in my eyes. "Ooops, sorry." The light was removed and my eyes fluttered open once more.

Annabeth sighed and I moved my head to where she was sat in one of the visitors chairs next to my bed. Melanie!

I sat up and I the room began to spin. Annabeth rolled her eyes but sat up walking towards me and put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling over again.

Phoebe sat on my bed and I looked around and smiled at her. She smiled back hesitantly and reached forward slowly hugging my waist.

"Thanks for coming back… Daddy" She mumbled into my clothes. My eyes widened and I pulled back staring at Annabeth who looked just as shocked as me.

She came to sit next to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her small frame but because Phoebe was hugging me Annabeth had her arms around me too. I slipped mine around all of them and we sat there in silence as Annabeth and Phoebe cried silently.

"Hey, I'm never going away again" I told her softly, she nodded unsure but smiled into my shirt. My shirt? "How'd I get a shirt on?" I asked, Annabeth's eyes turned to slits and her face became murderous.

"Racheal changed your clothes, apparently it comes in the job description" She spat. I tightened my arms around her and she stiffened but soon relaxed calming slowly.

"You know, I never received the divorce papers…?" I asked. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at me confused. "Well, I assumed when you moved on that you would need to be divorced?" I wondered.

"That's because I never sent them out, seaweed brain…" She replied softly. My eyes shot up and hers met mine, "I mean… Percy"

I shook my head "I preferred the first one…" She smiled but tried to hide it with a scowl.

"So, you never moved on?" She asked, I shook my head. No.

"I couldn't. Just because I left don't mean I didn't love you" I explained "I didn't leave because I didn't love you? I left to keep you safe, why does nobody understand that?" I asked close to tears, she'll never forgive me if she thinks that!  
"Hmm…" she answered unconvinced. I shook my head.

"How's Melanie?" I asked, she frowned and mumbled "Racheal was right" I nodded sadly. "Which part?" I asked.

"Both." She growled venomously. I nodded then asked "Can I… Can I go and see her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to?"

I shrugged and moved from where Annabeth and Phoebe were led on me. Phoebe clung to me so I picked her up as I stood up and Annabeth just followed leading the way.

We walked for around half an hour until we reached the paediatric ward. Melanie lay asleep, or in a coma, on a whit bed. She looked so small I walked towards her slowly and grabbed one of her tiny hands in my own.

"Hey baby, You have to wake up soon. So I can take you on all sorts of trips like to the Lake and to the fair! I need to atch up on the last four years… For daddy, baby, please wake up" I choked.

She stayed unmoving and I leant my head on her own tears trailing down my face.

I heard Annabeth gasp and Melanie's eyes flickered…

"Who are you?" she asked, leaving Annabeth in sobs.

**So… You guys know the drill :)**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**DOH**


	4. Man who can't be moved

**Hey, Ami's how is everyone?**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, Favourites and Follow's! It makes me so happy! Thanks so much…**

**So what's happened: Percy left Annabeth? Annabeth had twins (that were Percy's.) Percy runs into Annabeth and the twins. Percy and the twins meet. The twins get attacked and Melanie gets hurt and put into a coma. Percy wakes her up, but she has a coma… **

**Tough couple of days if I say so myself ;)**

**Here ya go, next chappy!**

_**Recap: **__**"Who are you?" she asked, leaving Annabeth in sobs.**_

Man who can't be moved The Script

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

Percy

I stood staring at her and she raised her small eyebrows confused. I looked over at Annabeth asking her silently to tell her who I am, she nodded and I smiled at her gratefully.

"I'm Your daddy, honey" I told her and she grinned at me, reaching to hug my middle which I happily returned but stepped back against the wall so Annabeth could introduce herself and Phoebe.

"I'm mommy, honey, and this… This is your sister Phoebe" She whispered her voice breaking. I wanted to reach forward and hug her but I didn't think she could handle much more at the moment so I stayed back watching on.

Phoebe walked forward and jumped onto the bed hugging her sister tightly who returned it just as strongly. They were both crying and Annabeth had tears trailing down her cheeks, I walked up to her slowly and stood beside her. Close enough for comfort but not so much that we were touching, she looked up at me through blood shot eyes and smiled in thanks.

I nodded.

"So are you and mommy living with each other?" Melanie asked and Phoebe nodded also curios but I was practically chocking on air.

Annabeth coughed and blushed bright red but shook her head. They both looked confused, their faces more confused than ever. "But, all my friends at school. Their mommy _and_ Daddy live with them? Don't you want to daddy?" Phoebe stressed sadly.

Her last question broke my heart and unleashed the water works. Tears trailed down my cheeks as much as I wanted to stop them, they both looked sadly. Their mouths were pushed to one side tightly, like when Annabeth is confused or concentrating.

"Baby… I do, but, mommy and I… We… we don't love each other, like the other mommy's and daddy's do…?" I stuttered across my speech and Annabeth nodded along with me. I flinched when she nodded when I said the part about not loving each other.

I love her; she just can't forgive me…

"So it's not that Daddy doesn't want to stay with you… it's just that if he did daddy and I would fight a lot." She whispered finishing off.

The girls had tears in their eyes up and they spilt over leaving snail like tracks down their faces. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around them but I could feel the emotions swirling in the lake down the road and the floor beneath us.

Annabeth noticed to and walked up to me "Calm _down_ Percy" I nodded and she sighed smiling sadly at me…

"Hey, erm, girls… I got to go now. Annabeth, please look after her, I'll see you guys when I can but I'm assuming you only came to New York for a week?" I asked Annabeth pulling the girls to my chest. She nodded tears building in her eyes.

"C-Can… we go to lunch before you leave?" I asked her hesitantly, she nodded her head and stared at me confused. Phoebe and Melanie had literally just fallen asleep on my chest. I lifted them gently laying them on the bed instead and pulling Annabeth outside.

"Annabeth, I'm so so sorry about what happen 4 years ago… H-how was... The birth? Were they okay? I know my mom had trouble when having Lyra and Isla," I stuttered along, she flinched, shrugged and looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said stiffly her tone clear; I nodded "Erm, when will you be back in town?" I asked… her head turned to mine and she gazed at me for what seemed like years before shrugging.

"I left to keep you safe-"I started but she cut me off with a glare "I don't want to fucking talk about our past relationship! You mean fuck all to me now the girls are my only priority. We don't need you and we don't need your shitty excuses because we all know you'll only be as bad as Poseidon!" she spat.

Tears built in my eyes and I turned away facing the door of the paediatric ward, staring at the floor and biting my lip.

"Shit, Percy I didn't mean that…" She whispered but I shook my head, she was right.

"No Annabeth you did, and once again your right. I haven't done anything that proves me a worthy father of them two… Just… Just tell them I love them, and I- I love you too… Bye Annabeth" I whispered the tears making their way to my throat. I gulped and began to walk away, taking at last look at the room they were in I ran down the hallway and onto the streets.

I walked home slowly running Annabeth's words through my head _you'll only be as bad as Poseidon… We don't need you shitty excuses… We don't need you!_

Thalia and Nico were on my doorstep… Kissing. I walked around them unnoticed and unlocked the door leaving it open for when they were… finished? Walking to the kitchen I filled the kettle and put coffee, sugar and milk in 3 cups.

The water in my eyes eventually fell over and sobs wrecked my chest. I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist their head lying on my back, I turned hugging her back gently. Nico stood to the side staring sadly.

"What happened?" She asked carefully and I roughly wiped my tears as Nico poured me a glass of water ignoring the fact that we all had burning hot coffee.

Gulping it down I began to tell them. "… and then I left, found you in a _compromising_ situation and walked in side when the water works collapsed. I want to hate her… I really _really_ do but, I can't! I have good fucking reasons to, I've never been able to be fucking angry at her and it makes me so angry!" I growled.

They nodded sadly and my head shot up "You've been ignoring me for _FOUR_ fucking years why in hades have you decided to come back now!" I yelled. They flinched back as the floor shook warningly and they sighed looking at each other.

"Because we're sorry" Thalia mumbled. I raised my eyebrows, who do they think they are "Percy, you need us! It was never our intention to ditch you but… We had to be there for Annabeth"

"Then why aren't you with her now?" I spat. They flinched again and looked away "Because we realized that Annabeth has everyone, her mom, her dad, you dad, your mom-SHIT!" She listed cutting off after the last name.

"WHAT DOYOU MEAN _MY MOM!" _ I yelled. Thalia looked at Nico but he was staring at me warily worrying Thalia.

"Don't do anything stupid Percy" He warned I shook my head seeing red.

_The last time I had felt like this was when the monster had attacked Annabeth and I._

_We were walking back from dinner at this small café when a Manticor jumped from the forest beside us. I immediately pulled out Riptide as Annabeth grabbed her knife; I still stood in front of her though ignoring her protests. _

_She pulled on her hat and shimmered from view skirting around the monster while I distracted it cutting the monster where ever I could. It lunged for me and Annabeth had jumped onto its back making it shake convulsively. _

_The air particles moved visibly and dirt flew like powder as she skidded across the floor. Her hat flew off and I grabbed it slamming into the beast forcefully stabbing it. It exploded into dust and I ran up to Annabeth desperately searching for a pulse. _

_She shifted grasping her stomach holding it protectively. I lifted her up bridal style and ran with her home which thankfully was only around the corner. Grabbing the first aid kit from the shelf I poured some Nectar on her lips and injuries putting Ambrosia in her mouth._

_I lifted her up so she sat on my knee and kissed her head, cheek, Chin, temple, neck, hand, knuckle, lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me confused, shocked and alarmed._

"_Who're you?" She muttered._

_My eyes widened and I looked at her, betrayed._

"_Annabeth…?" I asked cautiously and she glared "How'd you know my name?" she asked._

"_Annabeth, Annabeth… No. Please, Oh gods, this is _my entire_ fault!" I cried she looked up at me disorientated. But I slid her off my knee gripping my hair. _

"_Black Jack!" I yelled, loud enough for the whole street to hear I only needed to whisper. Hooves were heard outside and I pulled Annabeth towards the door while she struggled. Placing her firmly on blackjack while I told him what had just happened._

_With an assuring whine he galloped into the night._

"Perce, please, sit down, please!" Thalia begged. I sighed and punched the granite counter hearing my knuckles crack was such a satisfying noise.

Nico growled and grabbed my wrist while Thalia grabbed my hand as they pulled me to his car. Nico drove like a lunatic pulling into the hospital.

I grabbed riptide and placed it onto my hand pressing the blade against my hand. Thalia nudged my hand but I wasn't steady the blade slipped into my hand the same hand I punched. She started to cry and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry, really!" I nodded, "its okay Thalia I promise…" she shook her head.

"Nico? What's up with her?" I asked, he bit his lip and shrugged inconvincibly. I raised my eyebrows and gasped as the pieces fit together "She isn't!" I muttered.

He shrugged nodding. And I growled "I swear to all the gods if you don't treat her nice especially if she quit the hunters for you, I will seriously kill you!" He nodded holding his hands up as much as he could as he was driving.

We jumped out the car and they dragged me towards A&amp;E. I sighed groaning as they grabbed my arm so I couldn't run…

I saw a familiar mob of blond hair walking through the door and Thalia gasped, tears once again falling down her face… I swear if the hormones don't stop in a minuet I'm going to scream!

Thalia let me go and ran towards the blond grabbing her shoulder gently.

"OMG, Thalia! I haven't seen you in ages!" Annabeth screamed at Thalia in excitement then her eyes narrowed. "What _are_ you doing here?" Thalia swallowed and looked back at us.

Annabeth followed her gaze and landed on us. She took in my bloody hand and swollen knuckles before gasping "What happened?!"

I shook my head and muttered "where're the twins?" she smiled sadly and pointed to the hospital ahead of her "In the waiting room asleep with Rachel"

"Now what happened?" She growled. I looked down and Nico answered for me "He punched the side top and stabbed himself with riptide…" She glared at me.

"Why?"

"I was angry…" She shook her head and waked ahead with Thalia.

Running ahead and Sat next to Phoebe and Melanie stroking their hair softly while they murmured quietly in their sleep.

"Daddy… gone… Mommy… crying… again… beach… family… Daddy" Melanie choked up and I lifted her up placing her on my lap. She sighed and nestled into my neck her muttering stopping. They soon came to a halt at the girls and I and Thalia whipped her phone out snapping a picture quickly while I glared.

We sat in silence for a while waiting for my name to be called Annabeth and I hadn't looked at each other since our greeting and the girls were _still_ asleep.

"Percy Jackson!" I sighed and got up as Annabeth picked the girls up sighing she waved goodbye and walked outside quickly.

So much for getting long…

Walking towards the doctor I decided that however much she'll push me away, I'll always stay right there next to her.

I'm not leaving_ EVER_ again!

**Long time to write this? Yes! I had major writers block! Anyone have any ideas about what's missing?**

**Anywhoo, **

**Adios amigos! **


End file.
